A motor vehicle tire pressure monitoring system is disclosed for example in published French patent application FR 2 819 613. The function of known tire pressure monitoring systems is to monitor the pressure of each wheel and warn the driver if the pressure in one of the tires is incorrect (underinflated, punctured, overinflated and so forth).
A complete system includes four wheel units which measure, and send by electromagnetic RE (radio frequency) waves, their pressure and temperature, and a computer which processes this data and warns the driver in the event of an abnormal wheel pressure. In this type of system, one of the functions required is to run a diagnosis of the system, where “diagnosis” refers to a way of analyzing system faults in an after-sales environment, that is at a garage or at the manufacturer's research unit. At the present time the diagnosis associated with the tire pressure monitoring system remains limited to diagnosing the nature of the operating faults of the system.